


Kiss Me

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Stiles, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone was to ask Stiles about his and Derek’s first kiss, Stiles would simply say that it was ‘Inevitable’.<br/>--<br/>It wasn’t like they’d been keeping their relationship a secret because hello! Werewolves! Hard to keep things from them. But at the same time, it wasn’t like they’d gotten everyone together and announced ‘So, we’re dating now’. That was what Isaac kept bitterly complaining about, even months into the future.<br/>--<br/>Stiles yelped and groaned as Derek rolled them off the couch and onto the floor. “Ow!” He complained, glaring up at the werewolf before tugging on the hair he had in his fist. “A little warning next time!”</p><p>Derek gave him an unrepentant smirk, pushing Stiles’ legs open as he slipped a knee between them. “Want me to kiss your back and make it better?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Links to the three fanarts are given under the image. Be sure to go and show the artists a lot of love for their beautiful works!**

> ** **
> 
> [**01**](http://artofobsession.tumblr.com/post/55265712831/everyone-seems-to-have-the-headcanon-that-the).

If anyone was to ask Stiles about his and Derek’s first kiss, Stiles would simply say that it was ‘Inevitable’.   
  


Him and Derek, he’d go on further to explain, were going to happen sooner or later if and when they managed to get their shit together. Those were big if’s and when’s, he’d freely admit that part. And really, no one was more surprised than Stiles himself when they both began to circle each other tentatively rather than just jumping in head first.  
  


An unthinking comment here, a mild case of nervous panic there and a whole lot of ‘shit shit I hope I didn’t screw this up by saying that!’. Add in a good dash of ‘No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.’ and similar reassurances that came with shy, comforting touches.   
  


All these tiny moments that were like road signs in their journey, pointing towards the final destination of  _Stiles & Derek. _It was a cool October evening when they both realized that they’d arrived.  
  


They’d been on dish washing duty, Derek elbow deep in sudsy water while Stiles quickly wiped the plates clean. He’d been complaining to the older werewolf about the busted dish washer. “Seriously, just call someone and get it fixed!” Stiles complained, scrubbing the glass so hard that it squeaked in protest. “Look at how many plates we use! You need more than 2 people to get this shit done!”  
  


Derek had grunted, handing over another glass to Stiles. “I’ll ask your Dad. He said he knew a guy.” Stiles would have thrown his hands up in thanks but that would have resulted in a broken glass. So instead he muttered a fervent ‘Thank  _God_.’ under his breath and resumed his drying duty.  
  


A few pots and pans, 3 glasses and 5 plates later, Stiles was rubbing his wrists and grumbling, “I really hate being on dish washing duty.” When his usual gripping was met with silence, he turned to look curiously at Derek. The werewolf was coolly directing the water over the white foam that had settled into the corners of the large sink.   
  


Taking a step to his left so that they were flush against each other, Stiles nudged their shoulders together before asking, “If I give you a penny, you gonna tell me what’s been eating your mind all night?” It wasn’t that Derek had been distant all night because he’d partaken in the usual mayhem that was Thursday night dinners at the renovated Hale house. But every so often he’d gotten this look on his face…  
  


Leaning against Derek, Stiles hoped to silently impress the fact that he wasn’t going to leave until Derek had answered him. Thankfully, before Stiles could point out that patience wasn’t his strongest suite, Derek was drying his hands on a towel and leaning back against the counter, looking at Stiles.  
  


_'This is it.'_  A voice whispered in Stiles’ head. Strange how he doesn’t feel nervous or scared. There was just sweet anticipation, like a foam tipped wave making its way towards the beach. He knows what it will feel like and he’s just  _ready_.  
  


"I was just thinking," Derek began in a low voice that made Stiles lean in, "that I wanted to kiss you." Pale eyes blinked almost lazily at him, distracting Stiles momentarily at how long Derek's lashes were. It was weird that even after knowing the man for so long, so many years, there were still moment where Stiles suddenly realized something about Derek that stole his breath away. Today’s realization was how nice and thick Derek’s eyelashes are.  
  


Stiles let the corner of his mouth curl up into a smile, playful and amused. Using two fingers to catch the smallest bit of Derek’s shirt, Stiles tugged Derek forward so that they were standing toe to toe. “That sounds like a good thought. What did you decide on?” His hands decided that they didn’t want to be trapped between their bodies and travelled up Derek’s hard chest to rest against his shoulders.  
  


Their smiles only grew when Derek’s hands pushed Stiles' dark hoodie open to rest against his waist. “I thought I’d go for it. If I got the right signals.” Derek replied, eyes crinkling in the corners. Stiles wanted his hands to travel up Derek’s face and touch those lines and marvel at their very existence.  
  


"Should I go get some flags or something?" Stiles asked with mock seriousness. "Maybe set a runway up. Use morse code? Blinking lights?" The quiet little laugh Derek let out made Stiles grin so wide that he was certain he looked a little manic. One hand curled behind Derek’s head, teasing the short hairs at the nape. His second hand came up to cup a clean shaven cheek.   
  


With a tiny snicker of his own, Stiles stroked a cheek bone and asked, “Is that why you shaved tonight?”  
  


The tiny blush that colored Derek’s face was sweeter than any candy or dessert that Stiles had ever tasted. “Shut up.” Derek grumbled, pulling Stiles closer. Happy to go along, Stiles let his amused huff fall into Derek’s parted lips before catching his top lip between both of his.  
  


It was far from the most elegant of kisses. Derek’s nose was pressing into his cheek and their lips were more smooshed together instead of a kiss-kiss. But it tasted of chocolate sauce and the faint traces of ice cream that they’d had for dessert. It was soft, careful and bursting with tender love.  
  


With a happy noise, Stiles happily let Derek’s lips press just perfect-good-right against his and bring their bodies flush together.  
  


—  
  


> ** **
> 
> [**02**](http://banryeo.tumblr.com/post/55411972993).  
>    
> 

It wasn’t like they’d been keeping their relationship a secret because hello! Werewolves! Hard to keep things from them. But at the same time, it wasn’t like they’d gotten everyone together and announced ‘So, we’re dating now’. That was what Isaac kept bitterly complaining about, even months into the future.  
  


Stiles was busy glaring at the ingredients on the kitchen table, wondering what the hell was wrong with this mix because it was supposed to spark and turn green, not this weird brown color that looked too much like muddied water. “I don’t get it.” Stiles grumbled, pulling Lydia’s hand written notes forward to check  _again_.  
  


While studying steps 3 to 7, Stiles heard the front door opening and the jangle of keys being tossed into the bowl. “Kitchen!” Stiles yelled, picking the notes up and bringing them up to his nose. Did that say one teaspoon or seven? Dammit, sometimes he hated how tiny Lydia’s writing was.  
  


"Hey." The familiar voice made Stiles look up, turning towards Derek as he slipped his arms around the younger man. Derek was frowning down at the notes and then the mess spread out in front of Stiles. "I hope you’re going to clear that up before dinner." Derek pointed out, rubbing their cheeks together.  
  


Snorting, Stiles pressed one hand into Derek’s while the other came up to curl against his jaw. One curled finger stroked the soft scruff while tilting Derek’s face into his own. “Totally.” Stiles reassured quietly, smiling slightly at the ticklish sensation of Derek’s lashes brushing against his cheeks. “Heeey you.” He murmured back with a smile, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s lips.  
  


Closing his eyes, Stiles stroked his fingers against Derek’s jaw before cupping the sharp line into his palm. His lips opened, letting his tongue come out to playfully lick Derek’s top lip. The arms around his waist tightened, holding him in place as Derek’s tongue came out to play as well. Stiles hummed happily, turning around so that they could kiss properly instead of these teasing touches.  
  


He was debating getting his hands under Derek’s jacket and maybe drag him towards the couch, indulge in some making out when Stiles heard a choked noise coming from behind him. “Scott.” Isaac’s strangled voice made the couple pull away from each other, blinking in confusion. “I need out.”  
  


Stiles could only imagine what his best friend’s reaction could be to those cryptic words but at that moment? He was more focused on his own reaction. Like finding some place he could hide his red face and not come out until 10 odd years had passed maybe?  
  


It wasn’t helpful at all that Derek seemed more amused than embarrassed at being caught kissing Stiles. “They were going to find out sooner or later.” Derek said when the other man glared at him. Like that was even the  _point_.  
  


—  
  


> ** **
> 
> [**03**](http://takeshii.tumblr.com/post/55207890712/floorkiss-png-my-captions-are-so-creative-i-know).  
>    
> 

Stiles yelped and groaned as Derek rolled them off the couch and onto the floor. “Ow!” He complained, glaring up at the werewolf before tugging on the hair he had in his fist. “A little warning next time!”  
  


Derek gave him an unrepentant smirk, pushing Stiles’ legs open as he slipped a knee between them. “Want me to kiss your back and make it better?” Oh the promise that those words held. Stiles shivered, hands trailing restlessly over Derek’s back and through his hair.  
  


"Maybe later?" He suggested, already pulling Derek’s face back down. "After you’ve fucked me." Stiles groaned when he felt a warm palm cupping the back of his neck, sliding through his hair.  
  


The moan that echoed between them made Stiles’ hips grind down into Derek’s thigh. Dammit, why were they still wearing clothes anyways? Clothes were bad! Evil! “Get this off already!” Stiles complained, hands pulling and tugging on the dirty wifebeater Derek was wearing.   
  


Between one kiss and the next, Derek yanked the offending material off before yanking off Stiles’ t-shirt as well. “Yesss.” Stiles hissed with pleasure when their bare chests pressed together. Happy fingers trailed up and down straining, shifting muscles before moving south to cup Derek’s ass.   
  


That made Derek’s kisses turn into tingle inducing, nipping, stinging things that made Stiles’ lips feel delightfully swollen. It made Stiles squeeze and grab at the denim covered flesh al the more. “Stiles…” Derek groaned, both hands holding the younger man’s face in place while their hips rolled together.  
  


"Mmmm yeeeah?" Stiles drawled, trying his level best to slip his hand (or a few fingers) under Derek’s jeans but no dice. "You wear stupidly tight jeans." He pointed out helpfully, changing plans immediately because he  _had_ to get his hands on Derek’s ass,  _pronto_.  
  


Derek’s pained groan made Stiles grin, tongue darting out to lick the older man’s teeth and then jaw before attempting to suck a hickey on his Adam’s apple while his hands did their best to push Derek’s jeans down. “Keep this up and I’m going to fuck you right here.” Derek warned, doing nothing to stop the other man.  
  


With a happy noise, Stiles got one hand around Derek’s cock while the other kneaded his ass and pointed out, “The pack would be mad at us.” Gah! Why hadn’t he gotten his own jeans off before he’d gotten his hands on Derek?! Stupid, stupid,  _stupid!_  
  


Derek’s hands, thankfully, made short work of his jeans. Something Stiles offered him fervent and heartfelt thanks - mostly by playing with Derek’s foreskin and rubbing against his twitching hole. Who said that Stiles was bad at thanking people? Psh. He was the  _soul_ of giving. Or something. Whatever, not important right now.  
  


"Hang on." Derek grunted, pulling away from Stiles. He was just a tiny bit embarrassed at the unhappy sound he made at that. But Derek’s hands were quick to come back and pull him up to his feet. "Bedroom, right now." The older man declared before dragging Stiles up the stairs.  
  


Which quickly turned into Stiles pulling Derek towards the master bedroom, much to no one’s surprise. The second Derek had closed the door behind him, Stiles jumped on the man and allowed gravity to take him back. It was a damned good thing that Derek was a werewolf with a great sense of balance or else Stiles would have fallen on the floor for the second time this evening.  
  


He sank into the soft sheets with a pleased hum, calves rubbing against Derek’s ribs before sliding lower in a poor attempt to drag the werewolf’s underwear off. “Finally.” Stiles declared, grinning up.  
  


Derek’s grinned back, hands flat on either side of Stiles’ head. “Finally.” He returned in a softer tone, awed and happy rolled together into a heady mix.  
  


Bringing his hands up to cup Derek’s face, Stiles pulled him back into another kiss. He swallowed down the ‘I love you’ that Derek whispered and returned it with a full body squeeze that made use of all his limbs before suckling on Derek’s tongue and generally making a mess of the kiss.


End file.
